


Perfect Hands

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A tiny kghn comic ft. a cute cat!Gift for B4KAGEYAMA:3c
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 25
Kudos: 86
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	Perfect Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B4KAGEYAMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B4KAGEYAMA/gifts).



> When I read the prompt "kghn taking care of/adopting a pet" I just thought of them hanging out with cats and puppies and honestly I was just gonna draw them sitting together on a couch while dotting on a lil pet. I don't know how I got this idea and what possessed me to actually turn it into a short comic but here we are! I'm not sure if it's rly in character but I tried my best to make it cute, so I hope you enjoy it! <3

[ ](https://ibb.co/SwHvVnX)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Bn4Pmv5)

[ ](https://ibb.co/gSJ94Qm)

[ ](https://ibb.co/tDbsNBH)

[ ](https://ibb.co/tCHRSkR)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I forgot to add these notes when I first posted but...since I don't write fic (or at least I haven't tried so far), I'll just write my ideas for the context of this comic. Basically they found this cat on a rainy day when they were going home. They stopped by Kageyama's house to take care of it because it was very small and it's dangerous to leave any kitten alone after they've been out in the rain. I'm not exactly sure how they decided on keeping it or in who's house they're raising it but NOW IT IS THEIRS. That's it. That's all I have.   
> That, and that the name I imagined for the cat was Yoghurt (I'm sorry, I just think it sounds cute and that maybe Kageyama would like the name adfdhsafjdsa.)


End file.
